


Smarrimento problematico

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Harry perde una cosa importante, Severus la ritrova.





	Smarrimento problematico

“Professor Potter! Ha forse qualche problema?”  
Harry sobbalzò al suono di quella voce e si girò di scatto. Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts, era a pochi metri da lui e lo guardava con l'espressione schifata che rivolgeva alla quasi totalità delle persone che avevano la fortuna di conoscerlo.  
“Ehm... no, certo che no!” rispose, sudando freddo.  
“Davvero? Perché a me sembrava proprio che fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa.”  
“No, no, non stavo cercando proprio nulla.”  
“Ma tu pensa. Quindi non ha perso nulla di recente? Nulla che valga la pena di essere cercato per tutta la scuola?”  
Harry sentì distintamente le goccioline gelide correre lungo la sua schiena.  
“Non ricordo di aver perso nulla, no.”  
“Ah davvero? Eppure mi pare di ricordare che questa cosa che ho trovato per caso poche ore fa fosse proprio sua” e tirò fuori da una tasca della veste la Mappa del Malandrino, accuratamente ripiegata.  
Harry gemette e Severus gli lanciò un'occhiataccia infuriata.  
“Nel mio ufficio. Ora!”  
Harry lo seguì senza fare storie e Severus gli diede appena il tempo di entrare nella grande stanza piena dei dipinti dei defunti presidi, prima di iniziare a urlargli contro.  
“Si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente? Non posso credere che tu abbia davvero fatto una cosa del genere. Hai portato dentro la mia scuola un artefatto magico che, se fosse caduto nelle mani sbagliate, avrebbe potuto mettere a repentaglio la vita dei miei studenti. E, come se non bastasse, sei pure riuscito a perdertelo in giro. Come accidenti hai fatto?”  
“Mi dispiace...”  
“È il minimo che tu sia dispiaciuto!” continuò a sbraitare Severus. “Sei il professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, per Merlino! Non sei più un ragazzino, si presume che alla tua età tu debba smetterla di fare sciocchezze.”  
“Sono davvero dispiaciuto...”  
“Ti avevo avvisato, quando hai accettato l'incarico, che avresti dovuto comportarti da persona adulta e matura, e tu mi avevi promesso che lo avresti fatto. Perché diamine hai portato quella cosa a Hogwarts?”  
Harry prese un respiro profondo e si decise a confessare.  
“Dovevo uscire dalla scuola e volevo essere sicuro che nessuno lo sapesse.”  
“E per quale oscuro motivo?” ringhiò Severus, guardandolo diffidente, con gli occhi che erano diventati due fessure da cui Harry poteva quasi vedere uscire i lampi.  
“Per questo” rispose, tirando a sua volta fuori qualcosa dalla tasca della veste. “Non volevo perdere questo per nessun motivo e quando l'ho messo in tasca la mappa è rimasta mezza fuori e devo averla persa senza accorgermene una volta tornato al castello.”  
Harry gli porse una semplice scatolina nera, lunga e stretta, e Severus la prese e la aprì. Dentro c'era una piuma verde con il pennino d'argento.  
“Qualche settimana fa ti sei lamentato perché la punta della tua preferita si era rovinata, e domani è il nostro secondo anniversario, così...”  
Severus lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi richiuse la scatola.  
“La mappa è sequestrata, sarà molto più al sicuro tra le mie mani che tra le tue. Per quanto ti riguarda...” e lo afferrò per la veste, se lo tirò contro e lo baciò profondamente.  
Quando si decise a separare le loro labbra lo trascinò fino alla sua scrivania e ce lo spinse contro.  
“Voi sparite!” ringhiò, rivolto agli occupanti dei dipinti appesi alle pareti. “Ho delle cose da fare con il mio compagno.”  
“Preside Piton, questo è un comportamento inaccettabile” arrivò da qualche parte nella stanza.  
“E allora restate pure e godetevi lo spettacolo” sentenziò Severus, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Harry, con un sorriso che prometteva che gli avrebbe fatto tante cose oscene.  
Nel trambusto di sedie che di muovevano e di uomini e donne che scappavano lontani, Harry riuscì a sentire la risatina divertita di Silente e la sua voce squillante che faceva loro gli auguri. Poi furono finalmente soli.  
“Bene, e ora ho qui un regalo di anniversario da darti.”  
E per le successive due ore Harry fu alla sua completa mercé. E non c'era un regalo migliore che potesse desiderare.


End file.
